Boar
The Boar is a Tenno automatic shotgun. Compared to other shotguns, the Boar characteristically bears less accuracy and damage per pellet. With the widest shot cone of all available shotguns, the Boar excels at fighting large groups of lightly armored enemies at close quarters, but quickly loses its effectiveness at mid-long ranges. The gun makes up for its shortcomings with its high rate of fire and larger magazine capacity. The blueprint is dropped directly in missions as a pickup from Drekar Troopers as of . This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *High fire rate. *Large magazine size. *High status chance. *Wide spread is ideal for crowd control. Disadvantages: *Fourth lowest base damage of all shotguns, after , , and . **Low damage and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 15m to 25m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Low critical chance. *Below average critical multiplier. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~2.75%. *Very slow reload speed. *Ammo inefficient. *Strong recoil, although manageable. Notes * The Boar was retired from the Market as of the patch but is available again as of Update 17.7. * The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 12.1 , 3.3 , and 6.6 . * The listed Status Chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base Status Chance per pellet is ~2.75%. Tips * The Boar suffers from ammunition inefficiency. The amount of ammunition supplied by a shotgun ammo pickup is the same as its base magazine size, which can be emptied quickly with the trigger held down. Count your shells, and pick your targets. * It is suggested to use a long range sidearm such as the due to the fact that the Boar has poor range fighting capabilities. * Using the mod can help regain ammo when needed or use Carrier's Ammo Case. ** Alternatively, use or Squad Ammo Restores. *Due to a higher damage compared to the boar prime, the boar can utilize and allow slash to become the highest damage, allowing it to cut corpses into pieces easier. Trivia *This weapon was removed from the market since . Between then and the only way to obtain the Boar was to purchase the Wrecking Rhino Pack bundle for . *The Boar resembles a riot shotgun in practice, using the same model as the shotgun for the barrel and stock, but with what can be assumed to be a larger in-line drum magazine in the center. **Despite the magazine being fully removable in the updated reload animation after Update 17.7, the magazine still clips through the shooter's hand since it has no unique firing position. **The Boar appears to have a turret magazine, as seen in the Turret gun. The experimental design had a cylinder with radial, outward facing chambers, and was quickly deemed too dangerous, since at least one chamber pointed towards the user. *The word Boar is used to define an undomesticated pig. Much to its description, its appearance reveals a large barrel up front, noting its snout. *During Syndicate Missions, alongside the the New Loka Operatives will use the Boar, being the only NPC to use this weapon. *On the model of the Boar are the words, "Danger" written on the Stock and "Evolution" written on the Drum. These are numerous examples of the Orokin Language or "Tennobet" used on Tenno weapons. Media Boar in codex.jpg|Boar in codex Boar3.png Boar.jpg Warframe - Boar Shotgun Returns Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Increased the damage of the Boar series in Conclave. *Increased the ammo pool of the Boar series in Conclave. *Reintroduced with a visual overhaul – Drekar Troopers now have a chance to drop the Boar Blueprint. *Increased the damage of all Boar weapons in PvP. *Removed from the market. *Removed option to buy with platinum in Market. *Fixed Boar sounds that were not consistent between what the user hears and what the other players hear. *All Shotguns get a boost, effective range increased. *Boar reduced fire rate to 3.6 from 5.0. *Tweaks to Recoil feel and Accuracy, generally sharper Rotation and Translation Springs, added Noise & better spread control when firing while aimed. Added force feedback to all firing sounds. *Reload time now 2.3, was 2.37 / Fires 6 iterations, was 5. *Introduced. }} See also * , the Prime counterpart of this shotgun. de:Boar es:Boar fr:Boar ru:Вепрь Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Tenno Category:Closed Beta Category:Impact Damage Weapons